Gary Robinson
The former pastor of the church in Gracefield. Early Life The older brother out of him and Adam Robinson born in Southampton, they grew up doing everything together and had a very good upbringing. Both wanted to good in their own ways. While Adam ended up in the police force Gary would eventually become a pastor. However this not before he went off the rails. He had a relationship with Mary Cartington which soon caused her to be pregnant. Not wanting the child he forced to have an abortion. This greatly upset him later on when he realised what he did. He repented of the sin and wanting to atone for what he did and help others he became a pastor. Whilst in France for a Bible Conference he sees Meg Robinson. Despite being 9 years older than him the two became an item and soon got married back in England. The two always longed to have children but sadly Meg turned out to be infertile. When hearing that Jeffry King had passed away in the church Gracefield and they were looking for a new pastor, Harvey Robinson a distant relative of his encouraged Gary and Meg to come down and Gary accepted the job there taking Adam Robinson and Meg with him. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 The Pastor of Grasmere Valley church, Gary moved into Grasmere Valley after the previous pastor died Jeffry King of a heart attack. He is committed to preaching the Gospel in his church and his first encounter with the town involved such gossip of being a heretic and also adultery despite in reality being gospel centered and having a wife, Meg Robinson, 9 years older than him. He performs his first wedding for Johan and Yasmin with the entire town coming including Farmer Roger's animals which Gary objected to having in the church for the mess they may make. Volume 2 He is seen trying to preach from Romans when Wilma Timber with her husband Patrick Timber march into church late. Wilma rarely goes to church unlike Patrick and when she sees Donna in her chair she demands for her to move. Dona does not and as a result a great commotion is caused with Christina Rosa slapping Wilma for being annoying and Wilma trying to jab at her eye soon causing for a bundle to be organised by Donna for everyone to jump on top of Wilma. Gary wanting the mayhem to stop announces anyone else wanting to participate will be excommunicated which caused for it to stop. Gary decides to cancel the service but Daisy wanting it to continue agree that the service will continue at Daisy's home. Volume 3 He along with James Dontos are seen at the police station with Detective Stall, Daisy, Richard Burges and Jason Maxwell as they try and figure out where Lee Xing-Jung and Lexia Xing-Jung had disappeared to. During this, Gary's nemesis Ms Izodel arrives as she claims she has seen the two were developing a nuclear bomb in the La Vista restaurant with The William Brothers, Garett Jones and Meadow. Gary goes with the self make bomb squad with Detective Stall leading infiltrate and announce they are under arrest but it turns out it was just The Williams Brothers helping The Petites making some cookies. Which indicates another rumor Ms Izodel peddle which turn out to be false. Gary had finished leading a bible study with James Dontos, Nanny Prescot, Meg Robinson, Tracy Etheridge and Mr Ambrose. As they were leaving they manage to get beckoned by the royal family who are passing through in a limo and reveal to them the new name of the baby born to Prince William and Princess Kate. The Tales of Grasmere Valley in Summertime He is the one who while getting some groceries for Aggy Nickels, discovered she passed away in her bed. Volume 4 When university students arrive after the University is open there is great chaos in the town. Gary experiences this as while trying to do the Breaking of the Bread, the students often liked to hold a party to which he had to tell them to stop. He ends up in the meeting among those who are really concerned about the students hooligan antics on the town as they try to find a solution. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 2 He is seen comforting Christina Rosa who Christmas Eve who reveals to Gary that she is in fact Larry Lothario's mother. Volume 5 Gary Robinson is among those going climbing in Largas down the cliffs edge along with Mr Ambrose, Candid Candy, Nanny Prescot, Harvey Robinson, Wilma Timber, George Taylor, the Petites, Ken Kennedy, Eve Kennedy, Buck Felton, Celina Teague, Jason Phoenix and Marge. Marge insists to go first. Due to her very large frame she nearly causes everyone supporting her to die and also a helicopter brought in to help with Lee Xing-Jung and Ben Forster to crash as they tried t get her on board. No one died but all those involved when discovered by Mrs Grasmere are banished from the town to Elysian Fields. They all manage to escape from Elysian Fields with others who were banished there such as Daisy, Ed Robinson and Ted Fed however nearly everyone except for Daisy ignores Ted Fed idea of how to get home and decide to follow Ed as they assume Ted known for his stupidity could never get them home. They are mistaken however when they are captured and Daisy and Ted Fed are the ones who manage to get home. Gary as does everyone who followed Ed end up in a big net hanging over a pool of crocodiles, however due to Mr Gardiner's inability to work it the crane falls back and they manage to not go into the pool of crocodiles and get free. Volume 6 He is seen at the town hall when Rachel Red comes in wanting for the Tontine to go to her after her husband John Red is murdered and wanting the Prime Minister Sam Bishop to sort it out. He informs her he can't and Gary tries to comfort her. Rachel however is desperate for money and believes by jumping out of the window believing it is ground floor she can sue them for a large sum of money. But when she does this forgetting she is from a high floor she falls to the ground and dies instantly much to the shock of both men. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 3 Despite the town trying to run away from Christmas due to being snowed in they ed up spending a magical Christmas at the hotel run by Anthony Hall. Gary Robinson manages to provide an impromtu Christmas Sermon talking about the real meaning of Christmas and preached the Gospel through that. Volume 7 He is seen outside the church changing the poster with fellow elder Mr Ambrose and pastor Phillip when Julia is trying to find her friend Julie. She asks him where she is but he does not know. Gary is also seen allowing Jason Kowaski in the congregation after he repented from his adultery and came back to his wife Mary Kowaski. This causes some controversy over the likes of Miss Mint who believed Jason is not worthy to be apart of the congregation due to what he did. When Gary Robinson probed into the matter it was quite clear that Miss Mint had no idea of the Gospel and did not believe to be herself a sinner. After Gary challenged her and virtually revoked her membership of church she runs out of the church crying in despair of her soul. Mrs Taffy demands to get Gary to her and to make sure her soul is going to heaven along with any other religious figure from different religions as she wanted to cover her bases. Volume 9 In Volume 9 when the New Pilgrims come to live in Grasmere Valley Gary and Meg's life were almost taken as the mob from the New Pilgrims attempted to throw the pair off the cliff in Largas with Assize Tsare leading the gang. Volume 10 When the Mafia strikes the town whilst everyone is in the Town Hall, the town must come together to try and stop them before they take out everyone. Gary believes his own wife Meg is part of it and even voted for her which contributed to her being put to death for being the Mafia even though it turned out she was innocent. In the end however it turns out it is only a game of Mafia which no one is hurt and everyone had a fun time playing the game. Volume 15 He ends up marrying Adam Roe and Lucille Charlotte live on television much to the horror of Ivy Jepsen who wanted Adam for the show to marry Chloe Conrad but disobeying her orders as producer, he ran off with Lucille and got married. Volume 18 A friend of Paul Lloyd he has a hear to heart with him about his frustration that he is not getting married to his fiance Tracee Burghley as he wants to be his wife. Gary gives him advise to be careful and not fall into sleeping with her before their marriage. He ends up marrying Tracee to Big Mickey as Paul seeing that Tracee only against about appearance does a trick of him moving away before the wedding and she ends up marrying Big Mickey. Despite not wanting to, for appearances sake, something she loves she continues to go ahead with the wedding. He also due to his obligation of marrying Josie Buxum is among those who can't attend Mark Herman's birthday party as it lands on the same day as the which is the wedding which is demanding the entire town to turn up or else. In the end the town hatches a plan to get back at Josie and it ensures her big day is ruined and she doesn't get married. Volume 19 It is revealed that he encouraged Tommy Baylor and Gracie Clarendon to get married after they met with Gary saying they wanted to remain pure before marriage but also wanted to be married. He ended up performing the wedding right there and then with Jasper Deakins being the witness. He is at the church party and is seen having to endure a conversation with Mary Bishop about his view on dispensationalism. It is also revealed how when talking to Sam Watkins, he ends up talking about such obscure doctrines, that he hasn't even heard of them! Volume 20 Gary and Meg are nominated and win the Power Couple award at the first annual Grasmere Valley awards. Volume 21 Gary is removed as pastor after Raquel Venici exposed his past of abusing his then girlfriend and forcing her to abort their child. This was before he was a christian but regardless he is fired and his replacement is Tim Drixall the disgraced television preacher and Raquel's boyfriend. When Tim is exposed of being a worthless pastor by Adam Robinson, Gary's brother Gary and his wife decide to leave the town as opposed to accept their invitation to come back as he had had enough of the town mistreating him as they had done. Volume 23 It is revealed that Kevin Davis replaces Gary Robinson as the pastor of the church he left behind. Volume 26 In Volume 26 they return to Grasmere Valley with the cult the Fifth Way which is led by Brother Ezekiel. Gary who is renamed Archibald and Meg who is now known as Una have renounced the Christian faith and are leaders in the movement encouraging the town to leave everything and join the cult. There are those in the town who join such as Eric Fuelgate, Bob Grempy, Chester with the Chest from Chichester, Flopsy, Isaac Crab and so forth. However when those from Grasmere Valley come to the compound to try and rescue them, chaos erupts and Brother Ezekiel gets the members to commit mass suicide as a part of their belief of ushering in the Sixth Way. Meg was one of those who drank the cup and committed suicide with her husband holding her dying body as the poison took effect. Gary is eventually put in prison as being the only senior member of the leadership team of the Fifth Way alive he is held responsible for their deaths. Soon afterwards it is revealed the two had adopted a son Charley Robinson who was at the time staying with Adam Robinson at a Christian camp and is now in the custody of Adam. Volume 27 The only surviving members of the leading figures in the Fifth Way Cult, he ended up being placed in prison for life as a result of his involvement in the mass suicide. Volume 34 Katie Mells, Gary's new girlfriend who he had struck up a pen pl relationship whilst in prison comes to Grasmere Valley in order to be closer to him The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #8-#10 Over the Edge #9 Tale of Dr Amanda Hathaway Gary is seen providing comfort to Isaac Ipswitch and Abigail Zane at the hospital after Josh Harrow fell out of the window trying to see Abigail in a play out of curfew hours. They all hope Josh will survive as Dr Amanda Hathaway a coroner is the one operating on him due to lack of staff. In the end Gary is among those who assist with Dr Amanda has she needs all the help she can get. #39-#41 Love You To Death #40 Tale of Johnny Bratt Gary is seen performing the wedding of Skeelan Wheeler and Johnny Bratt whilst Skeelan is at work meant to be looking after Lynn Ferguson a patient who is dying is right there as a patient. #12-13, 15-17 My Heart Will Go On #16 Tale of Sean Debris Gary is seen at the Thames Valley Christian Camp being one of the leaders and the main speaker and is there when Sean Debris reunites with his wife Anne Debris who is surprised to see him alive. #24,29,34 and 35 When the Frost Settles #34 Tale of Lani Armstrong Gary is performing the ceremony for Steve Queen and Audrey Reynolds upcoming wedding. #35 Tale of Jerry Gary trying to perform the ceremony gets rude awakening when after Audrey manages to get back with Camian Pujoe after he is let into her dressing room by Lani Armstrong that Ariel Waters lied about his relationship with Audrey causing for their former engagement to cease, Lani, Camian and Lani wreck Audrey own wedding with a wrecking ball aimed at Steve Queen and Ariel Waters. In the end Gary marries Audrey to Camian. #51-56 A Blue Christmas without You #54 Tale of Chris Puccini He gives Chris Puccini the task of getting the Carol Service up and running. Chris has some crazy ideas which Gary wants him to not go crazy but get the truth of the Christmas message out. Just then Ms Izodel, who had a bad track record in the past of being in charge wanting the role, pushed a large Christmas tree on top of Chris, causing him to go to hospital. Gary is at the hospital when it is revealed Chris cannot walk. He then entrusts Ms Izodel with being charge of the carol service. #55 Tale of Miss Larkin Gary soon realised he made a great mistake having Ms Izodel in charge of the carol service when she has bonkers ideas for it. However with the help of Daisy and Miss Larkin making Ms Izodel into a snowman, they managed to get the control of the Carol Service and booked Gary to preach the Gospel at the service. #56 Tale of Christmas Day During the Christmas Carol service he ends up marrying Chris Puccini with Miss Larkin shortly after he proposed to her and got out of his wheel chair as he can now walk and Jed Adams and Barbara Adams also have a re-committal service with Gary performing after they asked. At the end he leads everyone wishing the readers a Merry Christmas. #57 Happy New Year? #57 Tale of New Years Day Jax comes over to the Robinson's house to celebrate the New Year. Jax only is there as he believes his girlfriend Charlamane will also be there, but it ended up she was arrested by Del. Jax is initially not having a great time and wants to go. Gary says the church is going through the book of Leviticus and that he should have really been there. In the end however Jax does. They all go outside to see the New Year in but instead of seeing fireworks they see the words come up Happy New Year! Welcome to 2015! #63-#65 The Apocalypse? #64 Tale of Kelly-Anne Davis When their is a believe that it is the end of the world due to Marion Richards digging up the bodies the grave, Gary is not moved by this being the end of the world as he knows his Bible. However when lightening and thunder strikes he is soon running with the group led by Kelly-Anne Davis to try and find safety with many in the group believing it is the end times. #68 -72 Dead Famous #71 Tale of Mrs Wier When David Thompson is moaning to Mrs Wier about his life as she is trying to find her husband Mr Wier who when asking him turned out he knew where he was, he complained about Gary Robinson didn't really consider him a true invested of the church, something David denies strongly because he was in the evangelism course for five minutes. #75 + 77 Election #77 Tale of Gary Robinson Gary and Meg are trying to arrange a trip to Scotland hoping to do it before the referendum of Scotland Independence has been made. Gary sees the post being made by those on Facebook about the elections and makes a comment saying if those who were so vocal about their political views were so about their faith in Christ then real change in the world might be able to take shape. #94 Only the Holy #94 Tale of Mrs Alberta Parkinson Matthew Pratt wants to come to church and asks Gary Robinson if he can attend which he is more than happy to have him. Alberta Parkinson however having very high standards, knowing of his part being a womaniser is disgusted by this attitude and goes to Gary to complain about him. Gary hears her complaint but lashes back at her for her judgemental attitude as she fails to realise that all are sinful before God and need to repent and put their trust in him and if all do, no matter what they have done God accept them into the family. Alberta is shocked by this, especially when he recommends if he is offended by that that she doesn't really understand the gospel and that she might think about leaving church. While Matthew ends up going to the church Alberta is seen fuming still as she can't tolerate such a 'sinner' coming to church. #96-100 What Christmas Means #100 Tale of 100 Gary manages to explain to David Braxton who wanted to celebrate Christmas, what Christmas truly means, something Abdul McGray had wanted to do for four issues and he is annoyed when Gary ends up doing so. He reveals that the reason for Christmas is Jesus that he came into the world in order that he would die for all of our sins.He is also seen wishing the reader a merry Christmas. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 7 irREVerence After coming back from Church, the gang soon realise with a visit from Gary Robinson that he is leaving with his wife to Africa to adopt a child. When Nanny Prescot and Devon visit the hairdressers they find out that Gary was forced out by Wilma Timber who threat to pull back financial support if they did not have a new pastor. Afterwards the entire gang plus Mrs Ambrose, Daisy, Mr Ambrose, Janet Herman, Brother Daniel and Wilma Timber along with other people who turned out to be hired by the new pastor come to see CD Cakes the new pastor in a trial sermon. Gary soon comes in, due to Devon’s invitation and he comes in during when CD talks about someone he knew who he thought wasn’t a Christian because they couldn’t have a child which turns out to be Gary and his wife. CD Cakes is soon forced out and despite Wilma withdrawing her money Nanny Prescot vows for her family to contribute and as a result the church will stay open. Episode 10 The Easter Play Gary asks for the Prescot gang to participate in The Easter Play, which is usually run by Mr Ambrose. However this year, it is being run by Ms Izodel and her idea for the play is clearly blasphemous. Thankfully when it is Easter, she and her cohort Gypsie from Pakipsy is locked up so the play cannot be done and PJ Simmons gives a gospel message instead. Episode 16 Affairs of the Heart When Eric Gladville realises just how much hurt he had projected onto his wife Gladice Gladville with him having an affair with Shannon and Gladice caught them together in bed; Eric wants her to forgive him but feels he can never see that happen. Gary Robinson comes to the scene and explains how the gospel causes for her as a Christian to love as Christ loved us even though we are filthy sinners. With this he ends up becoming a Christian himself and the couple end up reconciling. Episode 18 Oh No He Didn't! He performed the renewal wedding ceremony for Eric Gladville and Gladice Gladville and when Richard Braxton and Vicki Braxton where there trying to promote their brand but their son David Braxton exposed them in front of the media how immoral and fame obsessed they really were. Season 2 Episode 1 Whose Been Sleeping In My Bed? Gary Robinson is walking down 'The Lane' when he sees Rita Sharpino and goes to her to try and help her which he usually does with his wife who is absent when he sees Rita at 'The Lane'. The gang who are after Michael Posner a convicted rapist who is escaped from prison believing it was Gary, they all attack him as Rita was the trap to attract Michael down the lane. They all soon realised it was not Michael. In the end Michael is found with April Posner whom had been attempted raped by Michael in Nanny Prescot's bed as it turns out he broke out just to be with her romantically after the prison refused for him to have conjugal visit. It is revealed that Gary Robinson married the pair much to their shock and Del new this. Episode 2 Bigotry Coming to Town The town has to deal with scrutiny when Jon Stewart, a famous television political talk show host, descends on Grasmere Valley to expose in his opinion just how backward the town was. Among those in the line of fire in his hit piece was Gary Robinson and his wife Meg. In the end however his biased towards the town is exposed. Episode 5 Trick or Truth Ladonna Palmer reminds the gang that it is Halloween and Nanny Prescot after convincing from Frugal Mum, Economy Dad and Champaine they decide to booby trap the house to get there on back on those who disturb them at Halloween. Devon tries to convince the others after talking with Jason Phoenix to do something else but he is not listened to and soon he escapes the house to go to a study by Gary Robinson on Reformation, Ephesian 2 vs 8-9 and also practice evangelism to all those who come knocking for Halloween. After PJ Simmons and Sheneque come into the Prescot residence and see the carnage they had unfolded in order to get the others away from their house, PJ orders for them to stop and they all come to Gary’s house and join in the Bible study. Soon the doorbell goes and Nanny Prescot is told to answer in order to do some witness. It turns out to be her great enemy Ladonna Palmer however begrudgingly she gives her a gospel tract and says a little bit about the Gospel. At the end the gang all go back to the house only for Nanny Prescot to be assaulted by her own traps with one of the people being abused by the traps, Miley Cyrus being the source of that trap hitting Nanny Prescot. Episode 7 It's Been a Year Gary is among those that end up celebrating the first anniversary of the Devon Show. Episode 13 And the Award Goes To... Gary Robinson is among those voting for those who have contributed to Grasmere Valley society for the award along with Mr Ambrose, Pamela Thornton, James Dontos and Ms Izodel. At award show where he along with the other judges are there it is revealed that Nanny Prescot is the winner but not before she gets a rude interruption from Kanye West. Episode 14 Light of the World There is a Light of the World festival organised by Keli Curtis in the farm of Farmer Roger, however Nanny Prescot does not want to go because she thinks such a festival is only done so that Keli could look good in church.The lights in the town go out but Nanny Prescot house has not and everyone for the festival goes to her house. However she still refuses to do hold the festival. She reveals why she didn’t want to go being fed up peoplewere doing stuff for Church just for their own appearance. Gary Robinson and Keli Curtis comfort her and get her to feel better and Ellie Holcomb sings the song Marvellous Light which all of them danced. Episode 18 As Easter Comes Gary ends up baptising on Easter Sunday Nancy Forster, Harvey Dontos, Eric Gladville, Matthew Pratt and Abdul McGray. He also gives an amazing Gospel presentation during the service. Champaine being excited that four men are getting baptised so they will get wet, she wants to also get baptised not really understanding the significance. So when Gary finishes speaking she tries to give her 'testimony' so she can be baptised. After fighting with Economy Dad and him asking her have you given your life to Jesus she says and ends up falling into the baptistery before the others got baptised technically getting baptised herself. Season 3 Episode 3 Change Gary Robinson led the special prayer meeting to pray after the decision to legalise gay marriage in America, when Billy Santiamo a homosexual comes in to ask questions after hearing the earnest prayer meeting about homosexuality. Gary and the others their witness to him and in the end Billy became a Christian. Episode 4 A Woman's View Gary Robinson ends up being called on Loose Women's View by Nanny Prescot who joins the panel along with Cybil ‘Mother’ Platton, Francis Francine Franny, Nancy Raven and Shaquna Lama. He is called to talk about his view on the story that no one is calling their children Gary since the 1990's. However as he does so Francis Francine Franny known to be rude, vindictive and bossy starts making jokes about how fat his wife, Meg is. Meg who is in the studio herself is distraught and Gary has none of it. Soon the show collapses with Nanny Prescot leaving the show mid taping as do Cybil and Shaquna. Episode 12 Back to School Soon the Prescot gang as well as Damian Burchens, his family, Billy Santiamo and Gary Robinson all venture to the Chadwick Academy School Reunion. Soon it is revealed that Damian who was a loner at the school was also gay and ever since he got saved he has gone to Gary Robinson for help to mortify such a sin. When exposed in front of everyone by Big Bill at the reunion he runs away and attempts to slit his wrist before he reveals the truth to Ruth Burchens, his wife. To his surprise she says how much she loves him even more and finds him a more manly man that he putting to death his sin in order to please God. Episode 15 The Wedding Show Gary and Meg are among those in attendance while Nanny Prescot decides to hold a wedding show were married couples would come and show off their wedding videos to see who had the best wedding. Meg and Gary do not take part in the show but the winners end up being Damian Burchens and Ruth Burchens. Episode 16 That Don't Impress Aunt Carol Much When Aunt Carol and Malcolm-Seth Banjo don't believe that Billy Santiamo and Damian Burchens have become Christians and have turned back on their homosexual lifestyle and they with them and the Prescot gang soon go to Gary Robinson’s house to find out the truth about Billy and Damian. There he tells of how Christ had indeed changed their life. After that Malcolm takes a gospel tract but still wants nothing to do with Jesus while Aunt Carol now thinks that Damian is bi-sexual and now in dates him with things to do with that! Episode 17 What Does Christmas Mean? Part 1 The Christmas Dance is being organised by Gary Robinson at the church however this year it seems to a Christmas where many are wondering what the meaning is. Sheneque has left the town and has dumped Devon who is miserable. Nanny Prescot is fed up of everyone coming to her for advice and seems to want to give up meddling in people’s business but it seems she is also giving up on life. Gary Robinson has enough due to the drama that the Christmas Dance created with people wanting to go with certain people and others not having dates and so forth and he quits as pastor. Champaine is back with Dante Blante which she is happy about but this revelation makes Abdul McGray very sad. Laura Bright wants to dance with Billy Satiamo who refuses so she dances with Abdul hoping to make him jealous. In the end of the episode, Stern Burn who was in charge of the nursing home which Nanny Prescot went into a few years ago after she was revived after winning the walking race and Elaine What’s That come over and Frugal Mum breaks the news to Nanny Prescot that they are sending her back to the old people’s home and Frugal Mum and Economy Dad will be having the house. Episode 18 What Does Christmas Mean? Part 2 Nanny Prescot being locked up in the old people’s home she is now determined to get out along with Pat who is also there. Gary Robinson has been fired from being a pastor due to his past about assaulting his ex-girlfriend and forcing her she to have an abortion. This fact is gloated by Wilma Timber, Ladonna Palmer and Raquel Venici who wants Tim Drixall to be the pastor. Season 4 Episode 1 Vacancy Gary and Meg have left the town with no one knowing where they have gone. Episode 18 Fear of the Unknown Charley Robinson who Gary and Meg have adopted which was a secret until very recently he is at the camp in Romsey with Adam Robinson. While there, Nanny Prescot, Charley and everyone else begins to hear about the troubles with the Fifth Way Cult on the radio and the fact that Gary and Meg are both involved much to their shock as they can hear Gary on the radio par of the cult. However they don't manage to hear what had happened due to the constant interruptions of Brexit on the radio. Worried scared about the outcome they don't find out until they come back to Grasmere Valley to find out what had happened by Daisy. What happened was ... Season 5 Episode 1 Wake ...a mass suicide had taken place which included Meg being among those who took their own life as the Fifth Way Cult stand off with the police had the most awful outcome it could have. Gary ends up being arrested as he is alive and is the one placed blame for his involvement in the suicide. Adam ends up having sole custody of Charley and begins raising him up as his own. (S4 Ep18 and S5 Ep1 are also covered in Volume 26 and Volume 27) What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 3 The Conveyor Belt of Locus Parenti Daisy mentions the incident that she mistook Gary for having a mistress which turned out to be his wife Meg when they first came into town.